Answering Machines! This month:GAARA!
by Neji-kun-naruto
Summary: CRACK! Let see what happens when we enter the answering machine of the NARUTO characters! COMPLETE
1. Gaara's Death Sentences!

**Answering machines!**

**This week is...(drumroll please!)...Gaara's answering machine!**

**Gaara's message:**

Hello. Welcome to the devil's answering machine. Please, **DON'T** leave a message. If you want to get killed, please, do so leave a message. Oh ya, if you are _Kankuro_ or _Temari,_ the puppets are dead and your fan is in the garbage can. If this is my father, don't even bother to leave a message because you can speak to me in person. **(Someone screams in the background) SHUT UP, I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU!** Whoops! Did I say that? (Laughs nervously) Anyways...**BYE!** (**_beep)_**

**_Message #1:_**

(Temari) **What?** Why is it in the garbage can? What did you do to it? **Oh that's it!** Your gourd it going to be dumped! Oh ya, I am so telling dad! (In the background)** DAD! GAARA DUMPED MY FAN IN THE GARBAGE CAN! (_beep)_**

**_Message #2:_**

(Kankuro) Oh well. I am making new puppets anyways. One of their names is named after y-**OW! (Temari, beside him says, oh what the fuck just happened now?)** Nothing**..._(beep)_**

**_Message #3:_**

(Gai) Please, do kill me! No one thinks I am _**"cool"!**_ They think I am weird! Even Lee thinks so! (cries) (**_beep)_**

**_Message #4:_**

(Naruto) Oh, Hi! It's me, Naruto, the **GREATEST** Hokage of the time. I was just wondering if you will treat me to ramen. If you can't then maybe we can train! **BYE! (_beep)_**

**_Message #5:_**

(N.K.N **A.K.A Author**) Hi. Hi. Hi. Hi. Ummmm...I was wondering if...um...NEVERMIND! **(In the background; "Honey, you're never going to get him to like you if you won't ask!")** MOM! Don't say that so loud! He can probaly hear it! mumbles Sorry. Mom is exxagerating. If you just **HAPPEN** to hear what she said, ignore it.So...bye! (**_beep)_**

**_Message #6:_**

(Sakura) Uhh..h-hi.** PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I AM HERE TO ONLY ASK YOU IF YOU HAD SEEN SASUKE!** If you know where he is, please call me! Bye! (**_beep)_**

**_Message #7:_**

(Ino) If that forehead-girl (A.K.A Sakura)just called, don't tell her where Sasuke is. **TELL ME.** If you won't, you will not see tomorrow! Understand? Bye! (**_beep)_**

**_Message #8:_**

(Shikamaru) Hi. I was wondering if you can tell Temari that I am...uhh...meeting her at the Mall tomorrow. I didn't want to tell her myself'cuz it's to troublesome. If she forgets, tell her, also, that she can call me. bye. (**_beep)_**

**_Message #9:_**

(Sasuke)**Hi! Please! Hide me away from Sakura and Ino! They're after me! Help m-AHHHHHHHHH! (Muffled voices and a squeal are heard) (_beep)_**

**_Message #10:_**

(some mad fangirl)**HELLO!****OH MY FUCKING GOD! THIS IS GAARA'S ANSWER MACHINE! (Squeals and an evil laugh!) This is an advantage! I will rule the world with Gaara! MUHAHAHAHAH! (_beep)_**

**_Message #11:_**

(N.K.N) Sorry! It's me again! Umm...I was wondering if you have any plans this weekend, if you do, that's okay. If you don't, call me and we can go out or something...**BYE! (_beep)_**

**_Message #12:_**

(Neji) When will we battle again? I was wondering maybe 12:00 p.m. this Saturday. Whoever loses, has to face Sakura and Ino's wrath of screaming. I will be **SO** sure that I will not lose! (**_beep)_**

**_Message #13:_**

(Haku) _Yes! I am back from the dead!_ **HAHAHA!** _Zabuza...I must save him...and...oh...ya...Happy_ **"Early"** _Birthday! (**beep)**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Author's Note**

**This is dedicated to all who reviewed in my new fanfiction series! Esspecially, 13thShadowKnight! She's so awesome!**

**-N.K.N Thanks and do some R&R for a change!**


	2. Gaara's death wish

**Chapter 2**

**Last time on Gaara's answer machine:**

**Many people have left messages on Gaara's answer machine, some useless, some...unlikely to happen. Let's see what they have to say today on...ANSWER MACHINES!**

**Gaara's message:**

For the last time, people who **want** to get killed, please leave a message, those who **don't want** to get killed, please drop the phone... **NOW**...(hearssome mad fan girldrop the phone) Thank you and have a nice day! o... **_(beep)_**

**_Message #1:_**

(Hinata)...**_(beep)_**

**_Message #2:_**

(Itachi pretending to be Sasuke) **PLEASE KILL ME! I AM A USELESS FOOL AND IS MEANT TO BE KILLED IN THE FUTURE! Dial 1-800-187-321-KILLME to...kill me. (In the background: Itachi stop playing with the phone! Come help me sew my clothes!) **Sorry I can't write now! I have a date with deathright now! That was notItachi, it was **SASUKE**. Please, remeber to call meand...kill me...**_(beep)_**

**Message #3:**

(Hinata, again)...**_(beep)_**

**_Message #4:_**

(Sasuke pretending to be Itachi) If you just recieved a message aboutSasuke calling you so you can kill Sasuke, that was actually me, if you didn't know that already. **SO**...now you can kill me, Itachi, instead of Sasuke. **THANKS! _(beep)_**

**_Message #5:_**

(Hinata...**WHATTHE HELLDOES SHE WANT?**)...S-sorry...I-I am...c-calling...i-if...y-you...c-can...**_(beep)_**

**_Message #6:_**

(Gai) It's me again! Can you make an appointment at 12:00 midnight to kill me? If you can't make it, how about today at the **YOUTHFUL** noon. **YOU ARE SUCH YOUTHFULLY COOL! YOUTHFULLY THANKS FROM GAI!** **_(beep)_**

**_Message #7:_**

(Neji) Don't forget our battle, tonight at 6:00 p.m.! Oh, ya, my cousin wants to know what else Naruto likes, she'll call back...**(Hinata**, **in the background: Neji, don't f-forget to tell him why!)** I won't forget, Hinata, besides, why can't you tell him yourself? Anyways, Hinata's purpose is... **_(beep)_**

**_Message #8:_**

(One of those crazy **MAD** fan girls) **HI! I AM YOUR BIGGSET FAN AND...UH...CAN I HAVE ONE OF YOUR TEDDY** **BEARS? GIMME GIMME!_ (beep)_**

**_Message #9:_**

(Neji...again) Sorry, got cut off there. **ANYWAYS**...Hinata's purpose is...Valentines day is** COMING** (it's **WAY**to early) and Hinata wants to make something for Naruto, **The #1 Hyper active, knuckle head ninja**. Dunno what the hell she sees in him. So I think you should help her. **_(beep)_**

**_Message #10:_**

(N.K.N) Hi...again? Anyways, I can get rid of those fan girls if...**IF**...you can give me something in return like...i dunno, maybe...nevermind about thereturn gift, just call me back and we can sort out the problem at your house. Bye! **_(beep)_**

**_Message #11:_**

(Naruto)**HI!** _Hokage_ is here, I was wondering if you know what girls like 'cuz I heard alot of crazy, mad fangirls calling you...**_EVERYDAY_**. Call me! **_(beep)_**

**_Message #12:_**

(Kankuro)Hi brother! Don't kill me! I am here to tell you that my puppet is finished! At last! **THEY'RE FINISHED!** **MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!** Cough...anyways, one of them is me, one of them is Temari and one of them is y-**AHHHH! NOOOOOOO! THE HEAD FELL OFF! _(beep)_**

**_Message #13:_**

(Temari)Can't. Talk. Right. Now. Have. To. Fix. Kankuro's. Doll. Bye. **_(beep)_**

**_Message #14:_**

(Some random person)WHO are you? WHERE am I? WHAT am I doing here? WHY is people starring at me like I am crazy? HOW did I get here? WHEN did I get here? **_(beep)_**

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hello everyone out there! This is my second chapter of Answer machines from Naruto and his FRIENDLY pals.Please, do some R&R for a change, lazy butts. THANKS out there for all who reviewed!**


	3. Gaara's International Line!

**BACK TO THE ANSWER MACHINES!**

**LAST WEEK:**

Last week, Gaara had a bunch of people call him...including me...and some mad, crazy fan girls. Some were the same people, some were new, but today it's going to be **ALL** new! Today,it's the **international line**...meaning anyone can call...even FanFiction people! Just review me and tell me what to say for you! I know it's going to be great! Now, let the fun begin!

**Gaara's message:**

Hello. Welcome to Death's Answer Machine. Please leave a message so I can kill you. Please leave if you don't want to die. I have already killed **1** person and that is Gai. If that is your sensei, please retrieve him before his flesh starts decaying in my basement. **I will kill** **more if I have to.**Thanks! Oh, ya, if you are a crazy, mad fangirl, go away 'cuz I will **_never_** give you my teddybears. **That is final.** Have a nice day! **_(beep)_**

**_Message #1:_**

(**13thShadowKnight**) H-hello. I just wanted to t-tell you that... **WILL YOU STOP FRICKEN BOTHERING ME IN THE MIDDLE** **OF THE NIGHT WHEN I AM TRYING TO SLEEP! LEAVE ME ALONE AND MY DREAMS!**Bye! **_(beep)_**

**_Message #2:_**

(Some characters from F.L.C.L. made by: **Nightfox70**)Te he he! Its me Haruko! And you wanna know a secret? **(She looks around  
and whispers into the phone.)** I'm a ninja too! **(She lifts her bat over the answering machine)** Here's my Furi Kuri Jutsu! N**(She hits** **Naota on the head. Noata shouts, "Ouch Haruko! Cut it out! And who is that?" ) (Haruko giggles whileholding the phone)** He he! I dunno**(Noata looks at her curiously, coming closer to hertry and grab the phone, Is that Ninamori?) (One of his friends** **can be heard on the other line, Hey Noata! You and Haruko getting busy again? Smooch! Smooch! He makes the kissy face with his lips, puckering. Noata shouts, Stop calling me! His friend hangs up. When Noata finally gets a hold of the phone, he listens to the message and cringes, getting mad, Haruko! Hes not even from the same show!)(She laughs)** He he! I dont recall saying you could meddle in my affairs. **(He shouts, Hang up already!)** Okey Day! Hey were still on for sushi tomorrow right? **(Naota shouts, You dont even like sushi!) _(beep)_**

**_Message #3:_**

(N.K.N)H-hi. It's me again! Sorry if I'm bothering you alot. I have found a way to get rid of those crazy, mad fangirls of yours! It's simple really...**BUT** you **MUST** give me a return gift or I can't tell you...or maybe I can...well anyways..the plan is... **_(beep)_**

**_Message #4:_**

(Edward Elric from F.M.A.) Hiya **BUDDY!** Wassup? Are you short? Do you kill for a living? Who are you anyways? I wonder how I got your phone number...wait! I got it from a guy who has make-up and carries a big doll...I think. **(In the backgorund: IT'S NOT** **MAKE-UP IT'S PAINT...FACE PAINT!) **Yeah, yeah...whatever. Anyways, I hope we can meet some time! Bye! **_(beep)_**

**_Message #5:_**

(Monkey D.Luffy from One Piece) **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Hiya there! Nice to meet you Gaara! You like to kill, eh? Come join my pirate crew and you can kill all you want...just as long as you don't kill your own crew...**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** Please call **_1-555-286-JOINTHECREW_** and recieve a ship in front of wherever you live! Good luck and join the crew! **_(beep)_**

**_Message #6:_**

(Zatch from Zatch Bell) how do you work this thing? Hello? Is this thing on? ... **_(beep)_**

**_Message #7:_**

(some **NICE** fangirl for a change)Hello! I am Beatrice and I am here to tell you if you don't want the _'Cute Gaara'_ club to message you, tell me and I'll stall them. Maybe say that you moved...maybe tell them that you died...you know something. Bye! **_(beep)_**

**_Message #8:_**

(Some foreign, mentaldude)** HI! I AM A MENTAL PERSON! IS THIS THE PIZZA MAN'S ANSWER MACHINE? CAN I GET A DOUBLE LARGE, DOUBLE OLIVE AND DOUBLE WHIP CREAM? THANKS! _(beep)_**

**_Message #9:_**

(N.K.N) Sorry! Got cut of...again...by my little cousin! **(In the background: I didn't do it!)** Yeah, yeah keep talking pug-face. **(Some** **kid-girlstarts crying.)** Ok ok! Shhh! Don't cry, I'll bring you over toGaara's house as soon as he calls back! Anyways, the plan is to...wait...didn't some **_NICE_** fangirl call youand gave you an offer? She must be really nice 'cuz she gave **YOU** an offer. I f you're gonna except hers instead of mine, just forget the deal. Forget me! Forget the way I treated you! Bye and I hope to **NEVER** see you again!

**_Message #10:_**

(Same nice fangirl, except now **_MENTAL_**)**HI! IT'S ME AGAIN! I AM SO SORRY BUT YOU DIDN'T CALL ME IN 5 MINUTES MEANING YOU'VE LOST THE DEAL! FANGIRLS, CHARGE! (In the background: You here screaming/shouting/yelling about getting Gaara's teddybears, but finds Temari in the way and tries to beat her up! They don't suceed and Temari just kicks their $$!)** ...**_(beep)_**

**_Message #11:_**

(Temari) Sorry. Can't. Talk. Right. Now. Must. Keep. Fighting. Fan. Girls. Bye. **_(beep)_**

**_Message #12:_**

(Kankuro) I. Am. Helping. Temari.With. The. Mad. Crazy. Fan. Girls. Can't. Talk. Bye. **_(beep)_**

**_Message #13:_**

(N.K.N) Okay, okay! I can't be madat you **forever** so _gomen nasai_! I do have a plan but I think it's a little to risky for us to...so I got a bunch of people to help us! Hope you won't mind! Meanwhile, your part of the job is to be the bait...you'll find out why soon enough! BYE!**_(beep)_**

**_Message #14:_**

(Tyson from Beyblade) Heya! It's me Tyson, the #1 beyblader! Respect me and don't kill my friends or me! I will wait for you at my house with your other Naruto friends! Bye! (Gaara thinks: How the hell did he get myphone number?) **_(beep)_**

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I thank thee the people who ye voted! I shalt right more when I thou my time! Toodle looes!**

**Thanks to whoever the people who messaged!**


	4. MORE deaths to be performed!

**Last week on Answering machines:**

**More people called, when I mean MORE i mean MORE! People all over the anime world...and...such as...FF users! Review and you can be part of the Answer Machines tale. Just type what you want me to write and..you're in!**

**Gaara's Message:**

Must I repeat myself every time? If you are new, I suggest you get off the phone, destroy it, kill it, do anything **BUT** use it. If you decide to be stupid, and use the phone, you'll be killed. **Really**. **(In background: Someone dismantles the phone, creating an eletrical shock and killing themselves...anyways.) **Looks like someone already killed themselve, god, I didn't even have to do anything. Great. More energy for me! Thanks, and don't be stupid! **_(beep)_**

**_Message #1:_**

(Shi; made by **Vixen Kitsune**) Eh...I feel sorry for you Garra, but try licing with both Sasuke and Naruto...**and** having to listen to the messages! Their's are worse than yours! Try dealing with Sakura and Ino calling every second... **_(beep)_**

**_Message #2:_**

(**YamiKitsuneKami**)...um...hey Gaara...I still need to talk to you about the next chapter in my story but you're never home... Temari and Kankuro are getting really annoying (**Background- WHO ARE YOU CALLING ANNOYING YOU TWERP!) I THINK I  
WAS CALLING YOU ANNOYING YOU TRANSVESTITE WANNABE! (WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!) SHUT UP AND GO PLAY WITH YOUR BARBIES! ( Temari:H-how did you k-know?)** Its in your hand idiot...-sighs-anyways get back to me whenever you can... and maybe you should get one of those things for your answering machine so that different people can put different messages into different answering machine memories...just a suggestion. Bye. **_(beep)_**

**_Message #3:_**

(**BasicallyAnIdiot**-A/N Didn't know if you wanted to be in so I put you in! Sorry if you didn't want to be!)Why don't you get caller-id? **_(beep)_**

**_Message #4:_**

(Alyssa, **Laxative-no-jutsu**) Hey, Gaara, it's Alyssa. I was just wonderi**-( In the background:Talking to someone off the phone:Timmy, sweetie, please don't touch that!)** Oh, sorry, I'm baby sitti-**(Timmy,don't eat that!)** Sorry...well, anyways, I was wonderi-**(Timmy, PLEASE keep you're hand out of the blender!**)Ok, anywa**-(Blender sounds can be heard) OH MY GOSH! TIMMY! **_**(beep)**_

_**Message#5:**_

(Anastasia, **Elemental-Moon-Demon**)Sup, Gaara? I know whatyou're probaly thinking, you'reprobaly thinking _'Oh kami not another mad, fangirl that wantsone of my Teddybears!'_ If I'm correct thenyou're in for a surprise. I'm not an obsessive, mad, fangirl that wantsone ofyour teddy's, Ihave plenty of those. Instead I'm just a **normal** fangirl.Anyways the reasonI called was-**_(beep)_**

**_Message #6:_**

(Alyssa) Hey, Gaara! Sorry, thank God Timmy's hand didn't get destroyed **(Timmy laughing can be heard in background) (To Timmy)** It isn't funny! You had me scared! **(To Gaara)** Well, anyway, I was wondering if you could possibly help me train later, because, I really need someone to help me out and I figured since you're pretty good and all, maybe you'd be best to ask for help- **(To Timmy)** Timmy, where'd you get that furby from?** (Evil laughter can be heard from other end of phone) OH MY GOSH, THAT FURBY'S POSSESSED!** ... **_(beep)_**

**_Message #7:_**

(Anastasia)Sorry! I got cut off. Any who, the reason I called was because I wanted to know ifyou could help me train, kill my lil' sis, and...ask whatyou were doing later. **(Little sis: Ohh 'Stasia' has a boyfriend!) (To Mo)**Shut the hell up or I'll kill u...myself! _And_ get the hell outta my room! -slams door- **(To Gaara)**Sorry 'bout that. Anyways, training 'causeI want to become a ninja, andyou're like a hell-a-strong ninja, could u plz kill my sister Monet for me. She is youger then me by 2 1/2 yrs. but she acts like she's older and crap. **I HATE HER!**Um...and about whatyou're doing later,I was just curious, ya know...uh...couldya just call me back? Please call me back. TTYL. Bye. **_(beep)_**

**_Message #8:_**

(N.K.N) Hi! **SOOOO**...it has been long since I've called you! I hope you didn't forget me...if you did...umm...I dunno. Anyways, I called because I still haven't discussed about _"The Plan"._ **(Now you're supposed to get a hold of who I am!)** The plan basically is to get you to lure **ALL MAD** fangirls into a Volcano and make it erupt, **BUT** you must get outta there before it erupts, how we're gonna do that? I was hoping to tie them and-..._**(beep)**_

_**Message #9:**_

(Tea from Yu-Gi-Oh)Hello. Er..nice to meet you...Gary. **(In the background: IT'S GAARA!)** Yeah, yeah whatever. Anways, as I was saying, why do you want to kill people anyways? It's very mean! What if someone wanted to kill you? What if it was someone that you cared for that you had to kill? Have you ever thought about that? Have you? I thought not! If I were you, I'd stop threatening people. Blah Blah Blah...**_(beep)_** (Also, idea from: **13thShadowKnight**)

**_Message #10:_**

(Inu-Yashafrom Inu-Yash, Idea from: **BasciallyAnIdiot)** Hiya! You want to kill people, eh? I'm up for it! Just make sure that my brother isn't invited! I'm so glad that Kagome taught me how to use this thi-**OW**! **_(beep)_**

**_Message #11:_**

(Some foreign, crazy, mad, fangirl) **OMIGOD! IT'S GAARA OF THE SAND! I HOPE HE DOESN'T KILL ME...YET. IF HE DOES, AW WELL, ATLEAST I HAVE HIS PHONE NUM-AHHHHHHH!** **(In the background: Girls come and tackle this young fella, trampling her, kicking her and puching her for Gaara's phone number.) _(beep)_**

**_Message #12:_**

(N.K.N)Sorry! Got cut off...again! It's the 3rd time this week! Anyways, as I was saying, I am going to tie them so they'll be stuck together, I know that sounds bad but it really isn't! Just stick to the plan and we can get rid of them...FOREVER! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** -Coughs- Sorry. Going hyper today. Bye! **_(beep)_**

* * *

**Author's note**

**Sorry! I kinda had to cut it off short 'cuz I am SO not in the mood to write! I'll be back soon, just review and you'll be guarenteed that I'll be back! Thanks to all who reviewed last time!**


	5. Gaara:Stupid machine woke me up

**Last time on Answering Machines:**

Poor Gaara. People stuffed his answeringmachine with useless information and othe stuff. Not everyonehad a useless message, only ugly people-coughfangirlscough-So anyways,since this month is almost over, I'll be starting a new Answering Machines Series with Hinata, even though her birthday already passed (December 29th to be exact) so send in some Messages! Thanks!

**Message from Gaara:**

Hello...**WOULD EVERYONE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO DIE, PLEASE STOP CALLING ME!** People who want to die, keep calling all you want, I will never answer you...more like kill you to make you shut the hell up. If you are one of those crazy mad fangirls, keep calling-mumbles, so I can kill you-Have a nice day! **_(beep)_**

**_Message #1:_**

(**Alien26**) Alien26: Hey, Gaara! Listen, since you kill people and crap, can you go and kill Hilary Duff, Christina Aguilera, and Britney Spears for me? If you do, I could give you that trip to Hawaii you've always wanted! **JUST KILL THEM!...** and thanks for the stuffed bunny!**_(beep)_**

**_Message #2:_**

(**emina-anime**)Hello Gaara...I'm normal, perfectly normal. I just called to--_ACTUALLY I'M NOT NORMAL_ _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! COME AND GIVE ME YOUR TEDDYBEARS AND_--okay, I have two personalities but--_TEDDYBEARS_!--**SHUT UP!** Anyway, I've gotta get a psychiatrist!--_BYE BYE CUTIE GAARA!_--**SHUT UP_! (beep)_**

_**Message #3:**_

(N.K.N)Sorry haven't called in a while! I hope those stupid fangirls of yours ran-I mean-_didn't_ run over you! I'm still working on the plan th-wait I just got a message from **13thShadowKnight**...(**In the background:-cough-I can help with you're...-shifty eyes- ..plan if you wish...the way he can get out is to poof away, you know, the kinda poof that scares the hell outta me. You know, just dissapearing into thin air? Well, yeah, that would work.)** Did you hear that, Gaara? Meet us at the...volcano so she and I can pu-I mean-help you!**_(beep)_**

**_Message #4:_**

(Shi from **Vixen Kitsune**)Gaara ...a fangirl mob just passed my house screaming something about Gaara and teddybears...you have been warned...Oh! You can kill Sakura and Ino now...or else their gonna be killed by me tomarrow...And Naruto wants to know ifhe can get you to kill Sasuke and Sasuke wants you to kill Naruto. (**In background: TEME! STOP KILLING MY RAMEN!)...**o...kay then...got any jutsu that can shut them up? I'd do it myself but I have to worry about Sakura and Ino...(**To Naruto and Sasuke off screen**) Naruto ramen isn't alive! There for it can't be killed! Sasuke stop fighing with Naruto and get your asses to the bridge! Your gonna be later than Kakashi! **_(beep)_**

**_Message #5:_**

(Acaciasadis: Idea from **Darker Sides**!)Hi! Look, I know you've gotten a load of fan girls calling and stuff, but I just want to warn you that my fellow Gaara fanclub members are planing a birthday bash for you on and wish for you to attend. **(In the background: Don't do it Gaara its a trap they have sand nullyfiying jitsus and crap dont com-MPH)** Sorry, that's our resident boy toy, Cursed Gaara. He is just nevious because we glomp him in the wake of you. If you come, we will give our blood to you.** (There making a life like sandsculpture of you and need your blo-)** We Really just want to worship the ground you walk on, please come. I personally will be the MC for a writing contest among other things **(They are Yaoi fangirls! thud)** Anyways, sorry for taking up your time. Ja Ne! **_(beep)_**

**_Message #6:_**

(N.K.N) Heeeelllllllllllllooo! Long time, no see...actually I just called you like...5 minutes ago, but anyways down right back to buisness. I-I mean-_WE-_Wow, I am saying _"I mean"_ alot today-were talking about that plan of yours. Don't worry **13thShadowKnight** and I are ready for it to commence! We just need to-**_(beep)_**

**_Message #7:_**

(Kira from Gundam Seed...but mental...-sighs-)**I AM MENTAL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CAN I TAKE YOU TO OUTER SPACE? DO YOU KNOW HOW I GOT YOUR PHONE NUMBER?** _(Gaara:I don't want to know...)_** I GOT IT FROM Y-** **_(beep)_**

**_Message #8:_**

(N.K.N)Ne, sorry I don't feel like talking...(_In the Background; Talking to_ **BasicallyAnIdiot**:_Call Itachi for me! Maybe he can do the talking instead!_) **_(beep)_** _(Idea of Itachi from the amazing reveiwer above!)_

**_Message #9:_**

(**Momo Queen of Peaches** Presenting...**GIANA!)**Hi Gaara. It's Giana. I was wondering if you could train me in the way of the ninja along with Anastasia. **(In thebackground: Is that your boyfriend Alex?)**Oh, it's not! And anyways Alex is a girl, so she can't be my boyfriend. And I'm not a lezbo like you Nikole! **(Right.)** _Mom Nikole's being mean!_ Sorry about my sist- **_(beep!)_**

**_Message #10:_**

(**FullMetalRuromaru**)Hi, this is **FullMetalRuromaru**, from the InterAnime Museum of CHBWKB (Cool, Handsome, Boys Who Kick Butt) and we were wondering if you could submit a few pictures. If you do, we will give you a list of people who would be fun to kill. Thanks, and bye... oh, and I forgot to mention, we also need your address so we can kill... you...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA...bye. **_(beep)_**

**_Message #11:_**

(Giana...again...)It's Giana again. I also wanted to say,"Happy Birthday!" _(A/N: I know I kinda updated this late because his birthday was last month...sorry!)_and please kill my sister. I mean, you already killed Anastasia's sister, Monet. Kudasai! **_(beep)_**

**_Message #12:_**

(**XxStarryxxSkyxX** presenting...Hannah..or was it Emily?) Hi. I, Hannah, not Emily, want you to kill me, not Emily. **(In the background: Emily! What are you saying in there?)** (To hannah) Nothing. Itteyoshi. **(Hannah in background) What doesthat mean? You're not leaving death requests on people's answering machines again, are you? I'M TELLING MOM!** (To gaara) Sorry about her. Anyways, remember, kill me, Hannah, not my awsome sister, Emily, who is not calling, acting like her sister. **(Hannah)I heard that! Bring it, beach!** (To hannah) Show me what you got, puny!** (Punches are heard in the background)** (To gaara) Bye, from me, Hannah, not Emily! (Phone goes dead) **_(beep)

* * *

_**

**Author's Note**

**I give outthanks toall who reviewed for these series! Now, if you didn't get to, you will as soon as you review for my next series for Hinata's Answering Machine! Arigatou!**


End file.
